Two lives, one personality
by DayDreamGirl BluBaby
Summary: Helga is missing, a new girl shows up, and Arnold is franticly trying to figure out his feelings. He realizes how he misses Helga, and how he may be feeling something strange when he thinks about her, which is all the time! Beware of fluff and goofing off


**Yo peoples! How you been doin'? Mmm, mmm, mmm. This is one fine story you're lookin' at!_Jane... I think the people should decide amongst themselves weather it's good or not._**What's my deal, anyway? What a freak... What a normal shaped head... What a bookworm... What a bloody good writer... (Trips over m'self) How I hate me. And yet I love me!! And yet I hate me!! And yet I love me!!!**I hope you enjoy my story ever so much!!!**_ It's like, the newest and most expensive story yet!_

I do not own Hey Arnold! Nature does.

**_But the story's mine, ALL MINE!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!_**

* * *

"Move it!" Helga warned to the few high school students going her way. It was an average day at Hillwood High. Helga hadn't changed much, though she did ease the bullying to limited.

At 5'7, she was the bully of tenth grade, but she was also the one who defended them against other bullies. She wasn't so bossy anymore, but people still did what she said. She was a born leader, though she never admitted it. She showed her soft side a little more and in a twisted freaky way, everyone liked her.

She had lost the bow on top of her head, but now wore it as a choker.

Helga had baggy safari pants on, with a black t-shirt. She had black shoes on and her hair was in two loose ponytails. Her hair had gotten longer and she had two eyebrows now, making her one of the most beautiful, but toughest,

girls in her school.

Helga looked scared and almost nervous all day, and the gang stared at her as she headed faster towards the cafeteria.

Everyone shrugged and followed, Harold whining that he was hungry, yet again.

Helga entered the already full cafeteria and caught Lila's eyes, with a certain evil glint in them.

Helga knew this glint all too well. Lila wasn't who she said she was. Helga saw Lila standing up from her seat and head towards her. Helga wanted to gag and roll her eyes, but she restrained herself, knowing well what the consequences were.

"Hello, _Helga._" Lila sneered. Helga glared at her. "It's such a shame that the C.I.A somehow got a hold of what you have done…" Lila wickedly sighed. Helga knew she was teasing, and she also knew that it was the little miss perfect who had turned her in.

"You know, what I did wasn't so bad." Helga wasn't fazed at all. Lila snorted.

"If you think stealing from a museum wasn't so bad, then sure. You are an angel." Lila mocked with a bitterly sweet tone.

"Is it only me who knows the sick person you really are?" Helga said, evenly sour. Lila frowned.

"One more bad move, Pataki. I'm warning you. My daddy works at one of the C.I.A places. I dial one number and I'm done with you." Lila warned. Her face changed into one of a mockingly pitiful look. "Of course, your parents won't even care, would they?" She added bitterly.

Helga glared. She was just about to retort, when the gang busted through the doors. They were heading to the two girls, clearly fuming at each other. But Lila quickly went back to her oh-so-sweet accent, greeting them with a giddy smile. Helga couldn't take it.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Gerald smoothly asked, attaching his arm around Phoebe's waist. He had a dark jean on with a jersey and some sneakers. He settled for short hair since ninth grade, because the wind was irritating him a lot. He was at 6'1, and the captain of the basketball team.

Phoebe giggled with delight. Still the brain for grade 10, she wore glasses that made her look more sophisticated, with a sweater and a short. She stood at 5'6, and she and Helga was still best friends.

"Oh so fine, Gerald, thank you ever so much for asking!" Lila gave them her fake smile, placing her hands behind her back. Helga was close to losing it. Literally.

Arnold smiled at his close friend. Lila rejected him so many times; he finally gave up and settled for friends. He didn't want to lose her. (Gag)

Arnold was, along with the rest of the gang, the most popular in school. Everyone had respect for this group, and they liked it that way. Standing at 6'0, he was still the nicest guy there. He was the captain of the football team, but nothing ever went to his head. He was also on Gerald's team.

"How was your day?" Arnold paused and mentally kicked himself. "Uhh… I-I m-mean so far… I mean." Lila laughed like a little girl.

"Oh, I'm having oodles of fun! Me and Helga here were just talking about how we were going to partner up for that report were doing in biology, right, Helga?" Everyone's gaze turned to the blond girl before them. Her left eye twitched.

Phoebe was just about to help her best friend out, but Helga finally spoke.

"Lila, you are such a _bitch_." Helga said. No teasing or sarcasm. Helga said it like it was a fact. Everyone gasped. Lila gasped too, but it was a fake gasp. Helga smirked. She knew Lila was cornered.

Lila stepped forward, everyone's eyes on the two girls. Even some people not from the gang. She gave Helga a hug. Helga scowled. She knew know that she looked like the bad girl and Lila like a saint. To everyone, the hug looked sweet and innocent, but it was far from that.

"Bad move, Pataki." Lila pinched a highly sensitive nerve while no-one was looking, and it caused Helga pain.

"By the way, you're a whore." Lila released Helga from her bear hug and smiled sweetly.

"Helga-"Arnold tried. He thought that it was totally inappropriate for Helga to say such a nasty thing.

But he was interrupted by the sound of a slap. Helga had slapped Lila. Across the face. The cafeteria stood still. Helga was fuming and she got even madder when Lila began getting fake tears in her eyes. But she could see the smirk playing across her face. She didn't make another move.

Everyone went to Lila and Helga took this chance to escape. She needed to. Arnold was just about to go after Helga, as he had never seen her in this kind of way before, but Phoebe stopped him.

"Let me. Lila… Needs you right now." Phoebe turned to the exit where Helga went. Arnold gazed longingly, but then went to Lila, who suddenly got a 'cramp' in her stomach. Arnold made sure she was okay, but his mind kept wandering back to Helga and her behaviour.

"Helga? Are you in here?" Phoebe asked quietly as she entered the girls' bathroom.

"Yeah Phoebes." Helga answered, coming out of a stall. "I'm here."

"Oh thank goodness!" Phoebe sighed relieved. "So, was that just one of your sweet dreams that everyone saw mentally in their heads three in the morning, or is it a deep desire that got unleashed?"

Helga chuckled. "The second one."

"Ah, of course." Phoebe nodded with a smile. "Explanation?"

Helga sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

So Helga told Phoebe the whole story about Lila, including the behaviour, the nerve pinch, and the way she's manipulating Helga.

Phoebe gasped. "Really?"

"Yip." They walked out the bathroom and to the cafeteria. Helga sighed just before they went in.

"Just so ya know, after that slap, something bad will happen. I know it. So, whatever you do, don't worry 'bout me."

Phoebe became worried. Why was her best friend talking in circles? But she nodded.

"If something happened to me, promise you won't make friends with anyone else. I'll be back, promise."

Phoebe was confused. "What?"

"Just! ...Do it, 'kay??" Helga lost her cool.

"Promising!" They entered the cafeteria. The group of tenth graders waited for the two at their usual spot, everyone sourly looking at Helga. She sighed. Guess she'll have to apologise for what Lila did.

"Look, Lila. I'm sorry… Or somethin' like that." Helga rubbed the back of her neck.

Lila stood up. "Oh it is ever so alright, Helga." But the look she gave Helga showed that it was too late.

Everyone accepted that they had made truce and Helga sat next to Phoebe. She nervously looked at the windows and saw a FPDC car outside. She abruptly stood up.

"What's the dealio witcha, Helga?" Gerald asked, eyebrow raised.

Helga stuttered and climbed out of her seat. Phoebe stood up too, which made Gerald stand up, making Arnold do the same.

Helga looked at Phoebe. They all heard a faint whisper. "Bye."

"Remember what I said!" Helga walked backwards, before running out the cafeteria, exiting the school building and disappeared into an alley. She could hear Phoebe scream her name, but she had to get away. Lila was sure to let them know where she was.

"Phoebe, what the hell was that?" Arnold asked.

"Willikers, Phoebe, on account a that stormin'." Stinky added. Still the same as he was in Elementary, he wore nicer clothes, but he still had the accent.

"Yeah! She promised me a chocolate!" Harold whined, already done with his meal.

Still all fat, and a whiny baby, the only difference by him was that he was bigger.

"Gosh, I hope she's alright." Eugene said. Sheena nodded. Eugene dressed smartly now, and he tripped less often.

"She probably went to buy the newest Dior Exclusive Paris line of shoes!" Rhonda exclaimed. They all stared at her. Even Lila, who had managed to suppress a smile.

Rhonda was still the school gossip, but she was now the school drama queen too.

"_What?_" Rhonda asked oblivious. "It's worth skipping school for." She reasoned. Nadine shook her head in disbelieve. They all sighed.

"Maybe she forgot somethin' at home?" Gerald suggested.

"Or she went to hang herself!!! Hahahaha!!!" The poor maniac… He was pretty much the same.

"Curly!! That is _not_ the reason!!" Phoebe spoke up for the first time. All eyes were on her.

"Uhm… I-I have t-to go…" Phoebe stood up again. Gerald stood up too, blocking her from the exit.

"Hey now, what's the real reason?" Gerald asked smoothly. He didn't actually want to know, but he could tell Arnold wanted to.

Phoebe suddenly got angry. She turned around and pointed at Lila, sitting in the corner.

"Ask. Her." With that the small Asian girl left, leaving them all dumbfounded. They turned to Lila.

She sheepishly laughed. "I… Am ever so sorry, but um… I h-have to go… Lunch is almost up!" She scurried away.

"Whoa. This is one twisted day." Iggy said. Same Iggy, different school.

* * *

So, how'd you like it?? I was pleased with the outcome. I wanted to add a little suspense, just to spice things up a bit. I'll update when I get at least three reviews. No negative criticising. I hate it.

I've written it all out, and this chappie was just to explain how the group changed and what happened. The story itself is painfully obvious, but unfortunately, there is a dense football headed freak out there (Yeah that's right, I'm talkin' to you bub!!) that is JUST A LITTLE TOO DENSE!!!

'Newayz, C ya l8er!!! Hopefully...


End file.
